1. Field
The present disclosure relates to technology for detecting feature points of a face.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With image processing technology being developed, a technology of recognizing a face from a target image has been commercialized. In order to recognize a face, generally, facial feature points need to be detected and the detecting of feature points of a face is generally implemented using a method of comparing patterns of a target image and a facial image for training. However, the conventional technology has inconvenience that local patterns corresponding to facial feature points need to be individually extracted, and in this case, a great amount of time is taken for extracting the local patterns, and a storage space is wasted with the local patterns being stored. In addition, the detecting of facial feature points needs to use a separate pattern searching algorithm, which has a great complexity of computation used in detecting feature points. Further, the conventional pattern search is implemented using a method of comparing pixel values of images, and in this case, the accuracy in detecting feature points may be lowered depending on change in brightness of the image and illumination of a surrounding environment.